


Берти Вустер и навязанная воля

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После оглашения сенсационного завещания наши герои оказываются в самом эпицентре драматичных событий. Без лишних слов эта история об умышленных касаниях рук, секретах семьи Вустер и людях, которые любят друг друга, но, несмотря на это, причиняют друг другу боль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Берти Вустер и навязанная воля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bertie Wooster and the Force of Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147102) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Предупреждения: упоминается домашнее насилие, смерть второстепенного персонажа
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете Джиалгри

Погода представляла собой нечто среднее между моросящим дождем и туманом. Лондон был иногда таким осенью: нерешительно мялся, не зная, куда податься. Как было бы проще, если бы он просто выбрал что-то одно и пошёл намеченным курсом, размышлял Бертрам У. Вустер, стоя у окна в своей квартире по адресу 3A Беркли Меншнс, Беркли Сквер, Лондон W1. Настоящий дождь или настоящая буря, да что угодно, только настоящее, было предпочтительнее этого откровенного недоразумения.

– Дживс, – позвал Берти своего камердинера, зная, что тот всегда находится неподалёку.

– Да, сэр? – Дживс вырос в комнате, выпрямившись так, будто проглотил палку. Его отражение в оконном стекле застыло, не подрагивая ни на дюйм. Берти не видел, как он вошёл. Дживс был выше таких мелочей, предпочитая просачиваться, словно привидение.

Берти зажёг сигарету.

– Что ты думаешь о погоде? – спросил он.

Дым турецкой сигареты на одно мгновение затуманил отражение Дживса.

– Довольно унылая, сэр, – ответил он. – Вы сегодня будете обедать дома?

Берти неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Наверно. Насколько я помню, в "Трутнях" ничего не планируется.

– Очень хорошо, сэр, – прозвучал тихий голос, за которым последовал ещё более тихий стук пепельницы возле локтя Берти в тот самый момент, когда она ему понадобилась. Дживс аккуратно поставил её на маленьком столике у окна, а затем поправил, размещая под верным углом.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – промурлыкал Берти.

– Рад был помочь, сэр. – Их руки соприкоснулись на мгновение, после чего Дживс уплыл на кухню. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Берти поднял ладонь и всмотрелся в неё, затем прижал к груди и снова устремил взгляд на затуманенную пасмурную площадь.

Через узкую улочку переходил мальчик, чья униформа с медными пуговицами красноречиво выдавала в нем посыльного. У него не было зонта, и вместо него он использовал пачку телеграмм, укрывая ей слишком большой колпак. Берти вздохнул, и стекло от его дыхания немного запотело.

– Если придут телеграммы, Дживс, позаботься о них за меня, идёт? – крикнул он в направлении кухни. – У меня сегодня нет настроения читать послания. – Берти затушил недокуренную сигарету и направился в спальню, прихватив по пути мистическую новеллу с тумбочки.

– Конечно, сэр. – Ответ Дживса донёсся за мгновение до того, как в дверь позвонили.

 

В Пондичерри начало холодать, жар пылающего лета неохотно уступал дорогу полуденным ливням дождливого сезона. Миссис Люсиль Пиртви сидела на веранде, работая над изящным вязаным кружевом. Рядом с ней находились три её дочери: Джинни, Эдна и малышка Луиза. Старшие девочки бросали друг другу голубой резиновый мяч, в то время как малышка наблюдала за ними из гнезда пелёнок в колыбели.

Джинни визгливо захихикала, когда Эдна со всей силы ударила мяч о деревянные половицы веранды, заставляя его взметнуться высоко в воздух.

– Девочки, – резко сказала миссис Питрви, не отрываясь от рукоделия.

Эдна ловко поймала мяч, и стук прекратился.

– Да, мама?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ваша игрушка попала в лицо малышке и разбила ей нос. Если не можете играть осторожно, я заберу её у вас, – произнесла Люсиль, не отрывая светло-голубых глаз от миниатюрных вязальных спиц.

– Да, мама, – пробубнили два голоса в унисон.

Их молчаливая не-игра могла продолжаться ещё неопределённое время, если бы к дому не подошёл почтальон-индус, визит которого был настолько редким событием, что оно неизменно вызывало у детей восторг.

– Письмо для вас, госпожа, – крикнул почтальон, подходя к веранде по каменной садовой дорожке. Его акцент был отчётливо французским, и миссис Пиртви обеспокоенно поморщилась.

Она взяла письмо, игнорируя тихие просьбы дочерей рассказать им, откуда оно, кто его прислал и почему оно пришло именно к ним. У них был веский повод удивляться: поместье (если маленький участок земли можно было назвать таким громким словом) находилось в отдалённой глуши, достаточно далеко от города, чтобы чувствовать себя в полной изоляции.

Миссис Пиртви быстрым шагом направилась в дом, оставляя почтальона и детей обмениваться удивлёнными репликами. В относительной тишине гостиной она открыла конверт, мигом узнавая на бумаге наклонный почерк её брата. Её глаза пробежались по короткой, заключенной в черную рамку страничке, после чего она уронила письмо на колени и задумчиво поджала губы.

На улице почтальон попрощался с девочками, которые с энтузиазмом ответили. В уме Люсиль уже подсчитывала стоимость проезда пассажира с тремя маленькими детьми. Она позвонила в медный колокольчик, висевший на кольце, и приказала пришедшей горничной начать упаковывать вещи.

– А где мистер Пиртви? – спросила Люсиль.

– Всё ещё в постели, – сказала горничная. "Спасибо всевышнему за его маленькие милости", – подумала Люсиль.

 

Дживс управился практически со всем. Берти был необходим новый чёрный костюм, траурная лента и чёрные перчатки, потому что последние похороны, которые он посетил, были проводами дяди Уиллоуби много лет назад. К тому же пришлось выбирать похоронное бюро, планировать сами похороны и нанять машины для членов семьи.

Бонзо, Тос, Эдвин, Клод, Юстас и Берти участвовали в процессии. Все сыновья и племянники несли гроб вверх по ужасно крутым ступенькам. Прямо как хотела бы тётя Агата, заметил Клод.

Берти неподвижно стоял в церкви, пытаясь слушать добрые слова священника (друга семьи лорда Уорплесдона), но мыслями он был далеко, вспоминая разные похороны, на которых присутствовал за свою ещё недолгую жизнь. И особенно то время, когда ему было восемь, а его родители погибли. На "надлежащий период времени" тётя Агата запретила ему носить что-то, кроме чёрного, чёрного и чёрного. Год он провёл в одежде скорбящих. Ему не нравилось вспоминать об этом.

Взгляд Берти скользнул по церковной скамье, мимо кузенов, мимо тёти Далии (её лицо выглядело покрасневшим и измученным), мимо его сестры (которую Берти не видел больше десяти лет), его племянниц, Флоренс Крей и Стилтона Чизрайта, отца Флоренс (вдовца тёти Агаты), Анжелы и Таппи, остальных членов семьи Глоссоп и других почтенных стариков и старушек. Хорошая собралась публика. Тётя Агата была бы довольна, подумал Берти.

Наконец взгляд Берти остановился на тёмной фигуре, стоявшей в затемнённом алькове у дальней стены. Дживс наблюдал за церемонией, словно шеф-повар, следящий за сервировкой ужина. Вокруг его рукава вилась чёрная повязка. Наверно Берти смотрел на неё слишком долго, потому что Дживс, видимо, почувствовал его взгляд и посмотрел в ответ.

Берти отвёл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на гробе, стоявшем у алтаря. Он подумал, каким тяжелым тот был, когда они тащили его сюда, и каким ещё более чертовски тяжелым он покажется, когда его нужно будет отсюда унести.

 

– Я и не думал, что ты приедешь, Люси.

Миссис Пиртви повернулась лицом к младшему брату, который стал выше и худосочнее с тех пор, когда она видела его в последний раз. Они стояли снаружи церкви, дожидаясь, когда подъедут нанятые машины. Солнце ярко светило, и все собравшиеся пожилые джентльмены слонялись без дела, словно не желали покидать столь восхитительное место.

– Да, у нас едва хватило времени отвезти вещи в "Шератон" перед службой. Я надеюсь, девочки выглядят не слишком безобразно. – Люсиль глянула на детей, почёсывающихся в накрахмаленных платьях. Ребенок у неё на руках начал беспокойно возиться, и она передала его в руки служанки.

– Ну, по мне так они в порядке. – Берти помахал пальцами Джинни и Эдне. – Приветик.

Девочки проигнорировали его, очевидно они были слишком увлечены проносившимися мимо машинами, чтобы уделить ему внимание.

– Точно. – Берти опустил руку и кисло улыбнулся сестре. – И всё же хорошо, что ты сумела приехать.

– Да, спасибо, что запланировал похороны на конец месяца. Хотела бы я, чтобы мы могли быть здесь с самого начала, но со всеми этими пароходами…

– Конечно. Оно и понятно. – Берти ковырял носком начищенного черного ботинка тротуар. Это был самый долгий разговор, который был у них с сестрой за последние десять лет. Включая письма. ("С Рождеством, старушка". "Счастливого дня рождения и всего такого". "Поздравляю с годовщиной".) Их отношения заключались лишь в обмене любезностями. И поэтому неловкое молчание затянулось на продолжительное время.

– Зачем нам нужно было приезжать, Берти? – наконец спросила Люсиль. – Тётя Агата не видела меня и девочек много лет. Что за разговоры были про её имущество? И почему требуется моё присутствие?

– Да, ну, понимаешь… – Берти тяжело вздохнул. – Я тоже не полностью в курсе всего.

Люсиль заворчала сквозь зубы.

– Всё, что я знаю, – продолжил Берти, словно защищаясь, – я написал в письме. Поверенный тёти Агаты уведомил меня, что нельзя читать завещание без присутствия всех заинтересованных сторон. И …э-эм-м… ты одна из таких сторон, полагаю.

– Видимо, это так. – Люсиль отвела маленькую чёрную кружевную вуаль, укладывая её обратно на шляпку.

– Люси, почему ты так взвинчена из-за этой ситуации? – пожал плечами Берти. – Ты ведь приехала, не так ли? Примчалась быстрее молнии. Хотя у тебя даже не было достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать.

Люсиль уставилась на брата, её верхняя губа странно подёргивалась.

– Ваша машина, миссис Пиртви. – Дживс материализовался рядом с Берти в тот момент, когда гладкий черный Астон завернул на тротуар. Камердинер придержал дверь для Люсиль и её потомства.

– Пока-пока, – выкрикнул Берти, когда дверь захлопнулась.

– Ваш автомобиль будет здесь сию минуту, сэр, – сказал Дживс.

Берти рассеянно кивнул. На повестке дня был неловкий обед с семьей в "Клэридже", а затем поездка в офис поверенного.

И все причастные будут там.

 

На улицах уже было не протолкнуться, когда Берти зашёл внутрь здания, дойдя пешком до Стренда вместо того, чтобы дожидаться прибытия машины. ("Я ненавижу, когда меня везут, Дживс, мне такое не по душе". "Очень хорошо, сэр. Я отпущу водителя".). Как только секретарь отвёл его в тесную комнату, Берти увидел там не только сестру, но и Анжелу, Клода, Юстаса и Бонзо. Вся родня повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Берти почувствовал себя немного глупо под их тяжёлыми взглядами.

– Ах. Ужасно сожалею. Я думал… – Берти поймал взгляд мужчины, который, по всей видимости, был поверенным, потому что он сидел за столом поверенного. Это был крупный парень с фигурой как у боксёра и усами в виде щёточки для чистки бутылок. – …на самом деле я не знаю, о чём я думал. Ужасно сожалею.

Берти занял последнее пустое место в комнате, сев на хилый деревянный экземпляр рядом с Анжелой. Она кивнула ему, её лицо было всё ещё бледным от слёз.

– Теперь, когда все здесь, – пророкотал боксёроподобный поверенный, – мы можем начать. Я мистер Джеймисон Толби, исполнитель последней воли и распоряжений леди Уорплесдон. Она попросила всех быть здесь, пока я читаю касающийся вас документ вслух для вашей же пользы.

Сидящий у дальней стены Юстас нерешительно поднял руку.

Толби вздохнул, его усы присвистнули.

– Да, мистер Юстас Вустер, не так ли?

– Значит ли это, что тётя Агата оставила нам деньжат?

Его близнец ткнул брата локтём в бок.

– Не будь болваном! – прошипел Клод. – Оглянись. Здесь только племянники и племянницы. Если Сокрушительница и оставила кому денег, то своему сыну и тому лорду Шарпею.

– Клод! – ахнула Анжела.

– Проявите немного уважения, – сказала Люсиль стальным голосом. – И будьте так любезны, воздержаться от использования неуместных прозвищ тёти Агаты, пока не пройдёт хоть какое-то время, хорошо?

Берти с опаской переводил взгляд с одного кузена на другого. Неудивительно, что семья не часто собиралась вместе, подумал он, учитывая, какими склочными они могли быть, когда их закрывали в одной комнате.

Клод, к его чести, покраснел и пробубнил извинения без дополнительного понукания. Толби прочистил горло и снова обратил на себя внимание присутствующих.

– Мне поручили прочитать письмо, написанное леди Уорплесдон, – сказал он, разворачивая большой лист бумаги. – "Ко всем, кого это касается", – начал он (и Берти готов был поклясться, что услышал в кабинете рокочущий голос тётки). – "Полагаю, самые сообразительные из вас решили, что я собрала вас здесь сегодня, потому что все вы перечислены получателями в моём завещании. Позвольте мне сказать, что это действительно так".

Клод и Юстас обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Бонзо закатил глаза на их кривляние.

– "Однако", – продолжил Толби, – "вы наверно также заметили, что это закрытое собрание только для моих племянников и племянниц. Мои близкие родственники, включая моего обожаемого сына и мужа, уже обеспечены. Они были огромным источником радости в моей жизни и заслужили каждый пенни из того состояния, которое я им оставила".

Берти подавил вздох. Конечно, Тос, этот маленький червяк, который, разумеется, никогда не смог бы совершить ничего плохого, заслужил исключительную похвалу от его тёти. И мгновение спустя его захлестнула вина: бедный парень потерял мать. Как смел он таить обиду на Тоса в такое время? Берти потёр усталые глаза и упёрся взглядом в колени.

– "Вы все, с другой стороны", – сказал Толби со знакомыми нотками тёти Агаты, – "не доставляли мне ничего, кроме разочарования".

– Ох! – рука Анжелы взметнулась ко рту, а лица близнецов как один опали. Глаза Бонзо вылезли из орбит. Берти неуютно заёрзал на стуле; как невежливо говорить такие вещи в таком письме. Ведь, в конце концов, разве можно возразить тому, кто скончался.

Берти глянул на сестру. Люси была единственной, кто внешне никак не отреагировал на подобное заявление. Мистер Толби замолчал, когда присутствующие негодующе забормотали, и Люси приказала ему продолжить чтение.

– "Я тесно работала с мистером Толби, чтобы убедиться в том, что у меня будет последний шанс помочь изменить ваши жизни нужным образом. Вот условия моего завещания. Бенжамин Треверс!"

Берти нахмурился, гадая, кто к дьяволу этот Бенжамин Треверс и почему умершая ни с того ни с сего объявляла его. Но затем Бонзо ответил:

– Да? – И Берти запоздало вспомнил настоящее имя юного кузена.

– "Бенжамин, ты получишь десять тысяч фунтов на свой двадцать третий день рождения, если ты закончишь обучение и получишь университетскую степень без чёрных меток в твоём деле", – зачитал Толби.

– Здорово! – завопил Бонзо.

– "Анжела Треверс", – продолжил Толби, - "я приберегла десять тысяч фунтов, которые будут выплачены тебе в день свадьбы".

Анжела кивнула, и её младший брат хлопнул её по плечу, поздравляя.

– "Клод и Юстас Вустер".

Близнецы вскинули головы.

– "Каждый из вас получит десять тысяч фунтов при условии, что вы вернётесь в Южную Африку и продолжите работать на торговую компанию Муттафреда. Небольшие суммы денег будут выдаваться вам каждый год, пока вы остаетесь на свои постах, оставшаяся часть будет выплачена после вашего первого повышения".

Берти наблюдал, как выражения лиц близнецов прошли через разнообразные стадии отвращения, замешательства и взвешивания вариантов.

– "Люсиль Пиртви, я оставлю тебе и твоим детям десять тысяч фунтов, если ты останешься в Англии и дашь девочкам приличное образование, которого они, в противном случае лишатся".

Люси не шевельнулась, даже не вздрогнула, и Берти изумился от мысли, что его сестра теперь может вернуться домой после стольких лет.

– "Бертрам Уилберфорс Вустер".

Берти едва удержался от того, чтобы подскочить на стуле. Голос Толби был почти таким же едким и резким, как голос тёти А.

– "Берти, ты бесполезный тюфяк", – хладнокровно прочёл Толби. – "Я прекрасно знаю, что этот идиот Уиллоуби оставил тебе больше денег, чем ты когда-либо потратишь, и никакое количество банкнот от меня не заставит тебя поменять образ жизни. Поэтому я ничего тебе не оставляю".

Берти почти обмяк от облегчения. Но затем…

– "Однако", – Толби прочистил горло, – "я добавила оговорку, касающуюся всех персон, упомянутых в этой части завещания: выплаты не будут осуществлены, пока все участники не выполнят условия. И вот тебе, Бертрам, моё условие: ты должен жениться в течение месяца".

– Пресвятые небеса! – Берти вскочил на ноги. – Это… Что за… Пресвятые небеса!

Все присутствующие в комнате теперь пялились на него, Берти прекрасно видел, как Бонзо прошептал Анжеле уголком рта:

– Что всё это значит тогда?

– Это значит, – ответила Анжела, – что пока мы все не сделаем то, что хочет от нас тётя Агата, никто из нас не получит деньги.

Пока Берти стоял с открытым ртом, Толби продолжил читать, ведя себя по всем статьям так, будто не он только что разрушил жизни честных горожан.

– "В моём списке есть ещё один последний получатель… которого… я хотел бы огласить здесь", – сказал Толби с ноткой неуверенности. – "Я прошу объявиться камердинера Дживса". Кто-нибудь знает, что, скажите на милость, за камердинер Дживс? – спросил у всех поверенный.

В комнате воцарилось пугающее молчание, пока Люси не заговорила.

– Это слуга Берти.

– Тут должно быть какая-то ошибка, – сказал Берти. Он судорожно сжимал свои пальцы в ладонях. – Тётя Агата не могла упомянуть Дживса в завещании. Ведь так?

Толби проконсультировался с документом в руках, сморщив лоб.

– Подождите минутку, здесь приписка: "Если я права, а я редко ошибаюсь, этот человек должен стоять прямо за дверью в коридоре". Ваш Дживс находится в коридоре, мистер Вустер?

Берти повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на дверь, словно она могла ответить на этот вопрос.

– Он шёл со мной из "Клэриджа", – слабо признал он.

Поверенный обогнул стол и проделал путь через частокол из стульев до двери. Он распахнул её настежь и там, в коридоре, как и было предсказано, стоял Дживс.

– Вы слушали, или я должен всё начинать сначала? – пробормотал Толби.

– У вас достаточно гулкий голос, чтобы я сумел уловить самые важные моменты, – сказал Дживс и скользнул в комнату. Он встал у дальней стены и уставился в пустую точку в пространстве. Берти разинул в изумлении рот, как и все вокруг. Наконец поверенный покачал головой и вернулся на своё место.

– Так-так, на чем я остановился? Ах, да. "Слуге Дживсу я оставляю тридцать тысяч фунтов".

Вот теперь комната взорвалась от негодования. Близнецы кричали об огромной разнице между их наследством и тем, что досталось Дживсу, Бонзо и Анжела тараторили в замешательстве, и даже Люсиль не сдержала тихий вздох удивления, сорвавшийся с губ. Берти уставился на Дживса, ища ответ в таком странном повороте событий, но объяснения у него не было. Вместо этого Дживс поймал взгляд Берти и выглядел при этом ошеломлённым, как в тот день, когда Берти пришёл домой в тирольский шляпе. Его глаза, обычно само воплощение спокойствия, были широко распахнуты.

Поверенный продолжал читать, словно не замечая шума.

– "Условия сделки следующие: ты должен покинуть моего племянника Берти навсегда. Мне прекрасно известны твои махинации, которые ты всё это время проделывал, чтобы оставить его холостяком, и твоё присутствие больше не требуется. Как и в случае с остальными получателями, если ты не подчинишься, никто не получит денег. Мистер Толби предоставит вам копии моего завещания, так как я уверена, вы все захотите проглядеть условия более подробно. У вас три дня, чтобы решить, согласны ли вы с условиями. Всё или ничего, так что думайте очень внимательно. Всегда ваша, Агата".

Последовала продолжительная пауза, после чего раздался тихий голос Анжелы:

– Ну, это определенно в стиле тёти Агаты, не так ли?

– Это безумие, – выпалил Берти. – Мы не можем этого сделать, да? Не можем позволить ей… я хочу сказать, мне жениться!

– Тебе лучше жениться, ты ничтожество, – рявкнул Бонзо. – Я хочу десять тысяч, когда выйду из Оксфорда!

– Если позволите, – голос Дживса прорвался сквозь гул возражений. Все взгляды обратились к нему. – Я предлагаю забрать копии документа и тщательно его изучить.

Берти бросил на Дживса умоляющий взгляд.

– Ты же не хочешь сказать, что всерьёз это рассматриваешь? – Он повернулся кругом, чтобы обратиться ко всем в комнате. – Мы же не рассматриваем эти условия в самом деле?

– Тебе легко отказаться от десяти тысяч фунтов, – проворчал Клод. – Ты купаешься в деньгах, Берти. Но у остальных кукиш с маслом…

– Он не получит десять тысяч, он вообще ничего не получит, – заметил Юстас.

– Даже если так. Ему легко рассуждать, как поступать, когда приходится раскошелиться!

– Джентльмены. – Люсиль встала. – Я заберу копию немедленно, мистер Толби. – Она протянула руку за толстой папкой из манильской бумаги, затем повернулась к Дживсу. – Сегодня четверг. Мы должны снова встретиться здесь в воскресенье, верно? – Её пронизывающие глаза окинули комнату, и никто ей не возразил.

– Тогда до воскресенья, – сказала Люсиль, и удалилась из офиса.

 

В "Шератоне" подавали отличный чай, и на следующий день Анжела заскочила туда, чтобы встретиться с Люсиль. Три дочери Пиртви тихо сидели в чайной комнате, глядя с открытыми ртами на неистощимый поток лордов и леди, одетых в послеобеденные наряды. Анжела немного поворковала с детьми, а затем обратила всё внимание на Люсиль.

– Итак. Не сочтёшь ли ты грубостью, если мы перейдём сразу к делу и обсудим безумное завещание тёти Агаты? – спросила она.

Люси отхлебнула свой чай (мёд, без молока, без сахара) и сказала:

– Мы все должны повиноваться её воле, конечно.

– Что ж, десять тысяч фунтов это куча денег. – Анжела откусила кусочек сэндвича со сливочным сыром. – Но как мы убедим всех согласиться? Берти никогда…

– Берти сделает то, что должен, чтобы не дать всем переругаться, – спокойно перебила её Люси. – Главной мотивацией моего брата всегда была, скажем так, социальная трусость. Агата знала, что делала.

– А Дживс?

Люси нахмурилась, прижавшись губами к ободку чашки.

– Камердинер? А при чём тут он?

– Что его заставит согласиться на сделку? – пояснила Анжела.

– Моя дорогая, – с насмешкой сказала Люси. – Тридцать тысяч фунтов являются достаточной причиной.

Анжела покачала головой.

– Ты не знаешь Дживса. Он и Берти… Он верен ему как святой Бернард.

– Уверена, он поступит благоразумно, – сказала Люси, бесцельно водя вилкой по тарелке.

– Но что если он не…

– Ему придётся это сделать! – Люси швырнула вилку на стол, отчего чашка яростно задребезжала на блюдце. Её дочери повернулись на своих стульях, изумленно уставившись на мать. Официант замер рядом с их столиком, окинув Люси прищуренным взглядом, а затем продолжил свой путь через столовую. Звон посуды стих, и Люси плотно поджала губы.

– Ешьте оладьи, дорогие мои, – велела она детям. Джинни подчинилась, и другие девочки последовали её примеру.

Анжела прочистила горло.

– Я вижу, ты отчаянно нуждаешься в деньгах, не так ли? – тихо произнесла она, чтобы прислуга "Шератона", славившаяся своей тягой к подслушиванию, не услышала её.

Люси бросила на неё гневный взгляд и взяла тост с многоярусного подноса.

– Деньги определенно делают жизнь легче. Ты не можешь этого отрицать.

– Значит, Френсис присоединится к тебе, когда всё устаканится?

– Присутствие мистера Пиртви необходимо в Индии. Компания не единожды настаивала на этом, – сказала Люси, намазывая масло на тост. – Он останется в Пондичерри, в то время как мы с дочерьми осядем тут.

Анжела нахмурилась.

– Судя по всему, тебя это совершенно не волнует. Разве ты не будешь скучать по мужу?

Люси прожевала и проглотила кусочек тоста.

– Тётя Агата была права: девочкам необходимо получить приличное образование, предоставить которое может только Англия. Френсис поймёт. – Она вытерла рот салфеткой. – А ты, Анжела? Такой поворот событий, наконец, заставит вас с этим парнем Глоссопом назначить дату свадьбы?

– Мы с Хильдебрантом хотели долгую помолвку, – сказала Анжела, зардевшись, – но полагаю, теперь всё изменится. – Она как-то нервно и чуть визгливо хохотнула.

– Да. – Люси ещё раз аккуратно откусила от тоста. – Теперь всё определённо изменится.

 

Тем временем обстановку в резиденции Вустера можно было в лучшем случае назвать напряжённой. После зачитывания проклятого завещания Берти был вне себя от гнева. Он ни слова не сказал Дживсу в течение всей поездки на такси обратно на Беркли Сквер и остаток вечера провёл в одиночестве в своём кабинете. Следующим утром ситуация не улучшилась. Дживс, как обычно прибыл с подносом с завтраком, однако на все безобидные вопросы камердинера Берти выдавал лишь односложные ответы.

– Будете ли вы сегодня обедать в клубе, сэр? – спросил Дживс.

– Да, Дживс.

– Приготовить вам костюм в серую клетку, сэр?

– Нет, Дживс.

– Возможно бледно-голубой, сэр?

– Хорошо, Дживс.

– Вам нужно что-нибудь ещё, сэр, или я могу пойти наполнить ванну?

– Ничего не нужно, Дживс.

В таком духе прошло всё утро. Берти оставался в "Трутнях" большую часть дня и вернулся домой даже в более скверном настроении, чем Дживс считал возможным. Зрительного контакта, очевидно, больше не было на повестке дня. Да и примирительный коктейль был принят неохотно.

Наконец, будучи на пределе терпения, Дживс встал рядом с креслом Берти и слегка откашлялся.

Берти вынырнул из того, что казалось, было глубокой медитацией, и поднял взгляд на своего камердинера.

– Что-то попало тебе в горло, Дживс?

– Нет, сэр. Я бы хотел затронуть деликатную тему, если вы не против.

– Да ну! Уж не имеешь ли ты в виду то, что моя умершая тётя оставила тебе кучу денег при условии, что ты должен немедленно покинуть мой дом, лишь коснувшись шляпы в сторону Вустера? Эту тему ты хотел затронуть, да, Дживс?

Дживс подавил в себе желание вздохнуть.

– Как вы могли заметить, сэр, я всё ещё здесь.

– Да, пока, – сказал Берти. – Но ты… Ты ведь собираешься просто упаковать вещи и… – его расстроенный ум поискал правильные слова. – Ты говорил мне, что никогда не уйдёшь! – наконец, взорвался Берти. Он неожиданно взмахнул рукой в театральном жесте и случайно выбил стакан виски с содовой из рук Дживса. Стакан упал на ковер, несмотря на попытку Дживса выпадом поймать его, пролив своё содержимое на грубый ворс.

После подобной вспышки атмосфере в комнате суждено было стать откровенно неловкой. Берти смущённо затих и снова упал в диванные подушки, пока Дживс убирал беспорядок. Спустя какое-то время напряжённого молчания, подчеркнутого лишь равномерным отскребанием ковра, Дживс прочистил горло и сказал: – Мне жаль, что лишь упоминание завещания оскорбляет вас, сэр. Если вас это хоть как-то утешит, я сам… – он поднял глаза от коричневого пятна на ковре и встретился со взглядом Берти, – …очень подавлен сложившимся положением.

Когда Дживс вернулся к чистке ковра, Берти рухнул на колени на пол, словно в его ногах больше не было костей, и положил руку Дживсу на локоть. Чистка ковра прекратилась.

– Если дело в деньгах, – тихо сказал Берти, – назови свою цену, Дживс.

Дживс закрыл глаза.

– У меня было достаточно возможностей изучить ваши финансовые документы с профессиональной точки зрения, сэр. И поэтому, несмотря на щедрость, ваше предложение абсолютно неосуществимо.

– Почему нет?

– Вы не сможете заплатить такую сумму и сохранить образ жизни, к которому привыкли.

Берти крепче сжал закрытый пиджаком локоть Дживса.

– А может срезать пару углов тут и там? Возможно, я смогу отменить ежегодные поездки в Канны. Так, должно быть, останется несколько тысяч, да? И если я буду покупать только один новый костюм в сезон вместо…

– Сэр.

– Да, Дживс.

– Это сложное решение, – Дживс поднял руку, прижимая пальцы ко лбу, и тем самым сбрасывая с себя умоляющую хватку Берти. – Пожалуйста, дайте мне время подумать.

Берти стоял в полной растерянности, на щеках расцветали красные пятна.

– Думай сколько хочешь! – прокричал он. – Ты не получишь и пенса, пока я не соглашусь жениться, а я не соглашусь. Но если работа на меня так ужасна, то уходи! Уходи! Я… я надеюсь, ты… - Он хотел сказать "Я надеюсь, ты подавишься", но осознал, что это не имело никакого смысла. Вместо этого Берти просто взвыл от злости, вскочил на ноги, хватая по дороге шляпу и пальто, и вылетел из квартиры, громко хлопнув дверью.

Берти не часто позволял себе такие театральные уходы, так что когда он пришёл в себя в коридоре, держа шляпу и пальто в руках и тяжело дыша, то задумался, а что обычно в таком случае делают дальше. Он решил, что за хлопаньем двери обычно следует долгая вдумчивая прогулка, чтобы остыть, если верить картинам в синематографе. Так что Берти натянул пальто и нахлобучил на голову шляпу, думая пройтись по Гайд-парку часок или около того. Затем он мог бы вернуться домой и открыто поговорить с Дживсом.

Но от одной мысли о ещё одном противостоянии с Дживсом Берти почувствовал, как силы покидают его тело. В запале он обронил несколько весьма грубых слов, грубее чем то, что он когда-либо говорил своему камердинеру. Конечно, у них были разногласия один, а может пару раз и Берти даже говорил Дживсу, что тот уволен, но недопонимание никогда не длилось больше минуты, и всё быстро прощалось и забывалось.

В центре Беркли Сквер Берти заметил несколько маленьких деревянных скамеек. На одну из них, хилую, окрашенную в зелёный цвет, он и плюхнулся, сразу погружаясь в размышления:

1\. У Дживса был шанс наложить лапу на приличную долю деньжат.  
2\. У него на пути встал Берти, так что Дживсу остаётся только смириться с этим.  
3\. Дживс скорее всего возненавидит Берти с силой миллиона солнц, если уже не возненавидел.  
4\. Так что даже если Дживс никогда не получит деньги из-за упрямства Берти, он, возможно, всё равно уйдёт.

Чёртова тетя Агата, подумал Берти. Вот же хитрая старуха.

Затем боковым зрением Берти заметил черную фигуру, пересекающую площадь. Это был Дживс. Одетый в традиционную шляпу-котелок, он целенаправленно шагал вниз по улице. Берти наблюдал за ним, пока Дживс завернул за угол и исчез. Куда он мог направляться? Быть может, идёт нанести визит в агентство, чтобы узнать о новом хозяине, запасном варианте, как они говорят. А может, собрался заскочить в офис своего поверенного, чтобы прикинуть все варианты.

Берти собрался с духом и поднялся на ноги, следуя за своим камердинером.

Будучи преданным поклонником жанра мистических новелл, Берти ощутил в груди приятное волнение от мысли, что он преследует Дживса без его ведома. В конце концов, он "сел на хвост" в первый раз и поэтому был весьма доволен своими результатами. На часах близилось время ужина, и улицы были заполнены людьми. Берти приходилось петлять между прохожими, всё время удерживая Дживса в поле зрения. Однако его рост вместе с отличительной формой его котелка, делали это плёвым делом.

Наконец, после почти получаса ходьбы Дживс поднялся по ступенькам крыльца в маленьком ряду домиков и вошёл внутрь. Берти немного растерялся, не зная, что делать теперь: это явно было не агентство и не офис поверенного. Берти понадобилась минута, чтобы сложить все части воедино. Они оказались в Марилебоне, а Дживс как-то раз упоминал, что его сестра проживает в Марилебоне на первом этаже маленького домика (Дживс уточнил про первый этаж, так как Берти однажды задался вопросом, как люди, живущие на первом этаже, мирятся с зеваками, заглядывающими в их окна. Дживс тогда сказал, что его сестра просто повесила занавески).

Берти шустро прошмыгнул по дорожке у стены здания до окна, прикрытого изящным кружевом. Из комнаты доносился запах еды и чая, что говорило о том, что окно вело в кухню. И голоса Дживсов под аккомпанемент звенящего фарфора только подтверждали эту теорию. Берти всем телом прижался к кирпичной стене здания и прислушался.

– …нет выбора, Реджинальд. Почему ты столь нерешителен? Это ведь именно то, о чём мы молились, не так ли?

– Да, полагаю, это так.

Вторым персонажем на сцене был Дживс. Берти узнал бы его голос где угодно. Что означало, что первым персонажем должна быть до настоящего момента Безымянная Сестра Дживса.

– Так в чём проблема, Редж? – спросила Сестра.

– По условиям завещания я должен уйти от мистера Вустера.

Берти сглотнул, неожиданно замечая, как мир вокруг расплывается. Если бы он не знал лучше, то решил бы, что Дживс опечален этим фактом.

Последовал скрип ножек кресла о пол, и Берти представил, как Сестра наклоняется к брату, чтобы положить руку ему на предплечье.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что не желаешь брать старухины деньги? Если ты пришел сюда, чтобы я освободила тебя от обязательств, то спешу тебя разочаровать.

– Должен быть другой путь, Рейчел, – сказал Дживс, предоставляя Берти имя сестры вкупе с тлеющей надеждой, что Дживс в самом деле не хотел от него уходить.

– Ты так эгоистичен, Редж! – закричала Рейчел. – Ты хочешь, чтобы всё шло именно так, как хочешь ты, но тут уже ничего не исправить! Тебе это не под силу, да и никому не под силу!

Берти услышал безошибочный звон чайной чашки, с достоинством поставленной на блюдце.

– Не будешь ли ты так любезна воздержаться от истерики? – процедил Дживс.

– Не будешь ли ты так любезен вспомнить, что наш отец испытывает крайнюю нужду? – парировала Рейчел.

Берти замер напротив кирпичной стены, не двигаясь, не дыша, даже не моргая. Какое-то время в кухне было тихо.

– Я не забыл, – наконец произнёс Дживс, его голос прозвучал резко и жутко. – Но не всё так просто. Там есть условия, которые...

Их беседа продолжилась. Голоса участников, скрытых за кружевной занавеской, то повышались, то понижались. Но Берти не стал слушать. Он вернулся к крыльцу, сел на ступеньку и зажёг сигарету, задумавшись о том, насколько сильно он всё же зациклен на самом себе. Не сумев быстро найти решения этой проблемы, Берти решил, что, видимо, придётся жить с этим, и бездумно проследил взглядом, как с визгом по улице пролетело такси.

Примерно пятнадцать минут спустя передняя дверь открылась и закрылась, и Дживс присоединился к нему на лестнице. Он очень аккуратно присел на каменную ступеньку в добрых нескольких дюймах от молодого господина.

– Сигарету? – предложил Берти.

– Нет, благодарю вас, сэр.

Берти выпустил дым.

– Итак. Твой отец, Дживс?

Дживс кивнул.

– Что с ним случилось?

Затянутые в чёрные перчатки руки Дживса импульсивно дёрнулись у него на коленях.

– Мой отец долгое время служил дворецким в загородном поместье, сэр, – начал он. – В прошлом году он начал глохнуть.

– Ах, – сказал Берти. Он почти добавил "очень тревожно" просто, чтобы увидеть, как Дживсу понравится такая фраза, сказанная в момент кризиса. Но одного взгляда на лицо Дживса хватило, чтобы понять, что сейчас было не время для шуток.

– Извини, – сказал Берти. – Я подслушал у окна.

– Я так и предположил, сэр.

– Совсем не рыцарский поступок, конечно.

Дживс глубоко вдохнул, восстанавливая самоконтроль.

– С другой стороны, сэр, – сказал он, – Я бы выкурил сигарету, если вы поделитесь одной.

Берти протянул ему одну из своих и зажигалку. Некоторое время они курили на крыльце. После продолжительного молчания и без понуждения со стороны Берти Дживс заговорил.

– Мы с сестрой пытались накопить достаточно денег, чтобы отец смог уйти на покой. Ему нужен дом и кто-то, кто будет заботиться о нём. И деньги, чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался в оставшиеся ему годы. Я откладывал сколько мог, но... – Дживс невидящим взглядом смотрел на проезжающие мимо машины. Берти уставился на него. – Но этого совершенно недостаточно, – закончил Дживс.

– А теперь на тебя свалилось неожиданное наследство. Как раз вовремя, – мягко сказал Берти. Он покурил ещё немного. – Почему ты ничего не говорил мне, Дживс?

– Как, сэр? – спросил Дживс. – Как мог я рассказать о таком?

У Берти не было ответа, и поэтому он ничего не сказал.

 

Обед с Таппи Глоссопом был, в трёх словах, своего рода пыткой. Анжела была убеждена, что если нужно было расколоть парочку иностранных шпионов, достаточно показать им, как Таппи ест устриц, чтобы они выболтали все свои секреты. Другие посетители в ресторане уже начали поднимать головы на хлебающие и чавкающие звуки.

– Хильдебранд, – заговорила Анжела, ковыряясь вилкой в тёплом салате из припущенных груш и голубого сыра, – у меня есть новости.

Таппи неразборчиво хмыкнул, что обычно означало, что он слушает.

– Кое-что очень странное случилось вчера после похорон, – сказала Анжела.

Мимо их столика прошёл официант, неся в руках каре ягненка для пожилой пары, сидящей рядом с пианистом, и внимание Таппи переключилось на него. Выпучив глаза и не моргая, он проследил взглядом, как ягнёнок проплыл мимо.

Анжела еле удержалась, чтобы не фыркнуть от злости.

– Хильдебранд?

Он повернулся к ней.

– Хм? Да? Что такое?

Анжела посмотрела на круглое лицо Таппи (круглое, как блюдо для закусок) и подумала о браке. Из наблюдений за её отцом и матерью, она знала, что одними запретами не сделаешь жизнь лёгкой прогулкой. Никто не идеален, всегда говорил её отец, и даже между живущими душа в душу людьми случаются размолвки. И всё же Анжела с трудом представляла себе, как вынуждена будет лицезреть эту сцену с устрицами, повторяющуюся каждый месяц до конца её жизни.

Таппи все еще пялился на неё, жуя рогалик.

– Так что такое?

Анжела улыбнулась.

– Ничего, правда. Это тебя не касается.

 

– Я не хочу жениться, – сказал Берти Дживсу, когда они вернулись домой. – Я действительно хочу помочь тебе и твоему отцу. Но просто не могу увязнуть во всём этом брачном деле.

– Я и не ожидал от вас подобных уступок ради меня, сэр. – Дживс повесил их верхнюю одежду и шляпы в шкаф. Затем он прошёл к буфетной, но Берти лишь махнул рукой на молчаливое предложение коктейля.

– Ты уверен, что я не могу просто дать тебе?..

– Тридцать тысяч фунтов это больше, чем вы можете сэкономить, сэр.

Берти присел у пианино, но не стал откидывать крышку с клавиш. Вместо этого его взгляд перебегал от пианино к честерфилду, а затем и к пальто, по которому Дживс сейчас пробегал перьевой щеткой. В его голове будто зажглась маленькая лампочка.

– Что если мне продать квартиру? – предложил Берти.

– Сэр?

Молодой господин поднялся на ноги и начал ходить из угла в угол.

– Что если я продам квартиру и приобрету коттедж где-нибудь на морском берегу? Хороший воздух, отличная рыбалка и всё такое. Мы могли бы жить в нём бедно, как поэты, Дживс. Но твоему отцу было бы там комфортно…

– "Мы", сэр?

Берти резко остановился перед камердинером, глядя в его ясные голубые глаза.

– Да. "Мы". – Он чувствовал, что сейчас настало время что-то сделать, сжать ладонь Дживса своей, положить руку на его крепкое плечо. Но он не мог решиться на это, только не тогда, когда лицо Дживса выглядело, словно непроницаемая маска. – То есть, если ты не возражаешь, что юный господин последует за тобой, учитывая, что мне тоже нужно будет где-то жить, – вместо этого произнёс Берти.

Дживс нахмурил лоб.

– Вы любите жить в Лондоне, сэр.

– Не так сильно, как я люблю… – Берти замолчал. Он опустил глаза и потянулся за портсигаром. – Оказывать добрую услугу, – закончил он, зажимая сигарету между губ.

Но зажечь её не успел, так как ловкие пальцы Дживса быстро вытащили сигарету у него изо рта. Берти уставился на него, его щёки горели. Глаза Дживса были словно холодные озера весной, отражали всё вокруг.

– Сэр, – сказал он, – мы поставим вашу сестру и кузенов в весьма щекотливое положение, если не согласимся с условиями завещания.

– С ними всё будет в порядке. Им не так нужны деньги, как тебе. Бонзо наверно промотает все в магазине шуток. Господь знает, близнецы возможно уже спустили всё на азартные игры и ужасные туфли. Анжела и Люси не находятся в отчаянном положении. Только у тебя есть настоящая проблема, Дживс, и я могу позаботиться о тебе. – Берти побледнел. – Позаботиться о ситуации. Для тебя. Вот что я хотел сказать.

Казалось, Дживс в один момент непостижимым образом лишился дара речи.

– Сэр, я…

Раздался звонок в дверь. Дверные звонки обладали удивительным даром прерывать всё на самом важном моменте.

Дживс проплыл в коридор, чтобы открыть дверь, и Берти выдохнул воздух, который, оказывается, всё это время задерживал. Он поискал сигарету, которую Дживс выдернул из его губ и обнаружил её лежащей нетронутой в пепельнице в буфете. Берти тут же вернул её в рот.

– Пришла миссис Пиртви, она хочет увидеть вас, сэр, – объявил Дживс. За его спиной маячила сестра Берти.

– Люси, старушка, – поприветствовал Берти.

– У меня нет времени для расшаркиваний, Берти, – отрезала Люси. Берти всегда казалось, что в Люси дремлет будущая тётка, не то чтобы он когда-либо планировал сделать её тётей. – Мне нужно знать наверняка: согласишься ты или нет на условия, указанные в завещании тети Агаты?

Берти глянул на Дживса, который деловито размещал в шкафу меха Люсиль. Дживс слегка кивнул головой, и Берти ответил сестре:

– Не соглашусь.

– Что?!

– Мне ужасно жаль, но дело в том, что я не хочу жениться. И на самом деле тебе и кузенам ведь не так нужны деньги?

– Ну конечно, зачем мне деньги, ты идиот! – закричала Люси.

– Люсиль, боже. Здесь не Индия, не надо так орать.

Не успел он сказать это, как Люсиль обессилено упала на честерфилд и начала плакать. Берти растерялся. Он лишь однажды видел слёзы сестры, когда ей было девять, и она защемила пальцы калиткой. Она тогда плакала точно также: совершенно открыто, не пытаясь вытереть слёзы. Они лились по её порозовевшему лицу крупными струями прямо на зелёное шёлковое платье, образуя на ткани уродливые разводы.

Берти в отчаянье глянул на Дживса. Но тот будто испарился из комнаты, даже не оглянувшись. Негодяй, вскипел Берти. Оставить парня с плачущей женщиной вот так. Просто нечестно.

Берти уселся рядом с сестрой и потрепал её по колену.

– Ну-ну, – попытался утешить её он.

– Ох, заткнись ты, Берти! Я поплачу минутку, если не возражаешь!

– Но почему ты плачешь?

– Потому что я не могу вернуться в Индию!

– Чаю, сэр? Мадам? – Дживс снова материализовался в гостиной с дымящимся чайником и целой упаковкой платков на подносе. Берти почувствовал лёгкие угрызения совести за мысли о том, что парень дал дёру перед лицом опасности.

– Да, благодарю. – Люси сделала глоток чая и прижала платок к глазам.

– Люси, – осторожно начал Берти, – почему ты не можешь вернуться в Индию? – Она испытующе глянула на него из-под складок платка, и Берти это напомнило, как она раньше пряталась за кроватным подзором, когда они были детьми. За исключением того, что она никогда не выглядела такой напуганной, даже в то время, когда их родителей убили.  
Мозги Берти никогда не отличались особой остротой, он первый мог это признать. И всё же механизм в его черепной коробке ринулся в бой с запутанной тайной. Что такого есть в Индии, почему Люси не хочет туда возвращаться?

– Дело во Френсисе? – спросил Берти низким ледяным голосом.

Люси закрыла глаза, ещё одна слеза скатилась по её щеке.

Берти встречался с Френсисом в общей сумме три раза: один раз, когда Берти было пятнадцать, и негодяй приезжал в Бринкли-корт, чтобы поухаживать за Люси, другой раз за день до их свадьбы и последний раз – в сам счастливый день. Мужчина напоминал Берти холодную густую подливку с его нездоровым цветом лица и блёклыми волосами. Френсис не умел ни улыбаться, ни смеяться и не понимал добродушного подшучивания, и по этим причинам Берти всегда считал его идеальной парой для Люси. Но как брат мог знать, что случилось с его старшей сестрой, когда сами время и расстояние сговорились против него?

– Он причиняет тебе боль? – спросил Берти, в его голосе зазвенела металлическая нотка. Всё это время Дживс порхал то тут, то там, маяча в поле его зрения. Берти знал, что он, должно быть, разрывается между желанием остаться и предложить помощь или уйти и дать юному господину немного личного пространства. Берти решил облегчить ему участь. – Останься, Дживс, – гаркнул он. – Я хочу, чтобы магистрат знал, почему я свернул этому зверю шею.

Дживс остался стоять в углу. Люси шумно втянула воздух через нос.

– Ох, Берти, ты не можешь задушить его. Я… я просто хочу избавиться от Френсиса. С помощью завещания тётя Агата пыталась освободить меня без скандала. – Её взгляд уткнулся в пол на последнем слове.

Берти почувствовал, как его зубы отбивают дробь.

– Тётя Агата знала?

Люси потёрла переносицу пальцами.

– Когда я только уехала в Индию, я часто ей писала. Вначале Френсис вёл себя идеально, но затем начал пить... – Она вдохнула. – Я писала ей, каким он мог быть зверем. Я говорила, что совершила ужасную ошибку, – ещё одна слеза скатилась вниз до её подбородка. – Она ответила, что я должна сохранять лицо, что много других жён живут хуже меня. Она сказала, что если я смогу поддерживать голову над водой и избежать грязного разрыва, в конце всё само наладится. – Люси пожала плечами. – Я была так зла на неё. Я порвала письмо и больше никогда ей не писала. Многие годы я отсылала все её письма обратно нераспечатанными. А затем, когда поверенный зачитал её последнюю волю для нас … – Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы. – …я знала, что это был её способ сказать "теперь ты можешь вернуться домой, Люси. Наконец ты можешь избавиться от этого мужчины".

Все трое сидели (или в случае Дживса стояли) в молчании минуту или две. Потом Люси добавила: – Полагаю, тётя Агата не была абсолютно бессердечной.

Берти с трудом удержал язык за зубами, а Дживс молчал по привычке.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, дорогой Берти, что мы должны согласиться с условиями в завещании. Если бы у меня было денежное основание, чтобы остаться в Лондоне, Френсис бы не беспокоил меня. Он скупой человек и оценит то, что ему не придётся платить за обучение девочек из собственного кармана, – сказала Люси.

Берти и Дживс обменялись напряжёнными взглядами.

– Но у нас есть ложка дёгтя в бочке мёда, Люси, – сказал Берти. – Мы с Дживсом только что обсуждали, как выпутаться из этого соглашения.

– Могу ли я предложить, сэр? – вставил замечание Дживс. – Возможно, мы могли бы обсудить ситуацию в свете новых открывшихся обстоятельств на кухне.

– Совершенно верно, Дживс. Люси, я вернусь так быстро, что ты не успеешь досчитать до двух.

Казалось, Люси смутило внезапное вмешательство камердинера в её дела. Она округлила глаза, а её лицо вспыхнуло. Но Берти не стал её за это осуждать, в конце концов, она долгое время жила в изоляции в Индии и просто не знала, с чем имеет дело, а именно – с могучими мозгами Дживса.

Таким образом Берти не нужно было уговаривать, чтобы уйти на кухню для небольшого совещания с Дживсом.

– Ситуация так запуталась, Дживс, – произнёс он, облокотившись о столешницу. – В одну минуту у нас был прекрасный чёткий план, а в другую к нашему уравнению уже добавили сестру. К черту это всё. Бедная Люси. – Берти прикусил ноготь на большом пальце. – Не могу уложить в голове, понимаешь. Она такая суровая, совсем как мои тётки, всегда такой была. Как, черт побери, кто-то типа Френсиса мог издеваться над ней?

– Даже очень своевольная решительная женщина может оказаться в плачевном положении или стать жертвой жестокого алкоголика, сэр. Самоуверенный характер вашей сестры мог послужить провоцирующим фактором для вышеуказанного мужчины, – сказал Дживс. Затем прижав палец к губам, он задумался на минуту, а потом добавил: – Могу сделать предположение, что леди взрастила в себе эти качества, только чтобы отвлечь удар на себя и защитить детей.

Челюсть Берти отвисла.

– Но это… Пресвятые небеса, это ужасно!

– Мои чувства в точности такие же, сэр.

– Я мог бы убить его!

– Боюсь, наёмный убийца очень дорог, сэр.

– Оно того стоит! – прорычал Берти, в его глазах вспыхнул жестокий огонёк. Затем огонёк угас, и Берти откинулся назад, оперевшись о тумбу. – Ох, да что я говорю? Во мне же этого нет, правда, Дживс?

Дживс шагнул немного ближе, предлагая немного моральной поддержки.

– К счастью нет, сэр.

– Это странно. Нас с Люси никогда нельзя было назвать близкими. Но она моя единственная сестра. Я мог бы разорвать его на кусочки, я чувствую такое бешенство к этому мерзавцу Френсису. Мне кажется, что он оскорбил меня и как Вустера и как мужчину. Ты следишь за мыслью, Дживс?

– Так точно, сэр.

– Я не думаю, у меня найдётся достаточно наличности, чтобы поддерживать на плаву тебя, твоего отца, сестру и племянниц и меня самого в этом гипотермическом, нет, чёрт возьми, что там за слово было, а вот – гипотетическом коттедже? – Берти с надеждой поднял глаза на камердинера.

На лице Дживса появилось болезненное выражение лица.

– Мой отец может прожить еще лет десять или больше, и стоимость ухода и обучения трёх девочек значительна. – Он нахмурил лоб, проводя в уме быстрые мысленные вычисления. – Боюсь, вам это не по плечу, сэр.

Берти кивнул. Осталось только совладать с вустеровским гневом.

– И что же теперь делать, Дживс. Люсиль хочет избежать Индии любой ценой, и, кажется, единственным способом является принять предложение тёти Агаты. Но чтобы она приняла его, я тоже должен.

Берти в задумчивости пожевал нижнюю губу. Дживс наблюдал за ним в уважительном молчании.

– Если я пойду на это, – медленно произнёс Берти, – все будут счастливы, да?

– Все за исключением вас, сэр, – сказал Дживс.

– Ну, – Берти пожал плечами. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь героическое, но ничего не пришло на ум, поэтому вместо этого он произнёс, – мы Вустеры сделаны из крепкого материала, ты же знаешь.

– Ох, сэр, – выдохнул Дживс, и Берти подумал, что он говорил также, как на кухне сестры в тот день. С такой же печалью. Берти увидел, как близко они теперь стояли, почти петлица к петлице. Он посмотрел на губы Дживса. Дживс посмотрел на его губы.

Зазвонил дверной звонок. Помните, он любит так делать самые чувствительные моменты.

Дживс повернулся и исчез, отправившись открывать дверь. Берти подобрался и шагнул в гостиную. Его сестра сидела на честерфилде, уже полностью владеющая собой. Он открыл было рот, чтобы заявить о том, что согласится с условиями завещания, когда Дживс вплыл обратно в гостиную.

– Мисс Анжела Тр… – попытался объявить он.

– Берти! – закричала Анжела, прошмыгнув мимо Дживса. – Я не стану играть по правилам тёти Агаты! Я отказываюсь выходить за Хильдебранта!

– …эверс, – закончил Дживс и его голос эхом отразился в образовавшемся вакууме.

За следующие несколько секунд случилось много одновременных событий. Всеобщий хаос и всё такое. Прилежный рассказчик разложил бы для вас всё по полочкам самодовольным всеведущим тоном, но далеко не каждый всеведущий тон подойдёт для ситуации подобной этой. Другими словами, я могу только надеяться, что ты, мой дорогой читатель, сможешь вообразить себе большую часть представления без дополнительных вставок.

Однако для тех из вас, кто хотел бы сэкономить пару часов, предоставляю вам краткий список, в надежде, что он немного разъяснит ситуацию. Вот то, что случилось в гостиной Вустера за последние нескольких минут в нехронологическом и случайном порядке:

* Всхлип отчаянья вырвался из горла Б. В. Вустера.  
* Возглас триумфа и решимости сорвался с губ Анжелы.  
* Дживс едва слышно кашлянул, что осталось без внимания.  
* Люсиль издала вопль с непонятной интонацией.  
* Раздался глухой удар чего-то о ковёр: перчаток или портсигара, а может платка. Или всего вместе.  
* Анжела удивленно ахнула, увидев Люсиль.  
* Люсиль быстро пересела (чтобы лучше видеть Анжелу).  
* Ещё один более настойчивый кашель со стороны Дживса.  
* "Послушай-ка!".  
* "Какого дьявола!".  
* "Ты!".  
* Единовременное побледнение и покраснение смущённых лиц.

Теперь, когда мы закончили с этой неприятной темой, давайте перейдём к содержанию самой встречи, на которой Берти и Анжела разобрались, что к чему.

– Ты не можешь не выйти за Таппи! – вскричал Берти. – Мы все решили согласиться со сделкой, и мы все должны согласиться, или Люси не сможет остаться в Лондоне, а Люси должна остаться в Лондоне! – Всё это было настолько очевидно для Берти, что его весьма раздражало то, что Анжела не схватывала так быстро, как должна была.

– Мне всё равно, где останется Люси! Я не выйду за Таппи, и ни одна душа не убедит меня в обратном. – Анжела скрестила руки на груди, сжимая в пальцах дамскую сумочку, будто она планировала использовать её в качестве оружия.

– Что не так с Таппи? – захотел узнать Берти. – Он мой хороший приятель, знаешь ли!

– Разве однажды он не закрепил гимнастическое кольцо на тросе, заставив тебя прыгнуть в бассейн в полном вечернем облачении? – парировала Анжела.

– Чепуха! И я скажу снова, чепуха! Близкие друзья забывают подобные обиды.

– Да ты несколько месяцев ныл из-за этого.

– Ничего подобного!

– Ныл-ныл.

– Я само воплощение духа прощения!

– Так или иначе, я не вынесу, если они съест при мне ещё одну устрицу. – Анжела плюхнулась на честерфилд рядом с Люсиль. – Я думала, что с Таппи сделала правильный выбор. Да, он не идеален, но кто идеален? Но дело в том, что мы просто не подходим друг другу. – Она посмотрела на кузину влажными глазами. – Нет ничего хуже, чем выйти замуж за мужчину, которого я не люблю на самом деле, ничего хуже.

Берти мог представить пару вещей, которые были намного хуже, как, очевидно, и Люсиль, если судить по тому, как она отодвинулась от Анжелы, злобно фыркнув. Анжела, по всей видимости, этого не заметила.

– Я думала, ты поймёшь, Берти. Ты сам говорил, что никогда не смиришься с завещанием тёти Агаты, – сказала она.

Берти смутился, и в то же время посочувствовал Анжеле. В конце концов, одно дело самому Берти бросаться на амбразуру брака, но совсем другое просить девушку сделать тоже самое. По крайней мере, без объяснения причин.

Берти повернулся к Люсиль.

– Я могу ей рассказать?

Люси даже не посмотрела на них обоих, вместо этого просто махнув рукой в воздухе. И поэтому Берти рассказал Анжеле всё. Поначалу сбивчиво, а затем почувствовав вкус к теме, с большим жаром. К концу рассказа лицо Анжелы пылало, а глаза были широко раскрыты.

– Господи боже, – произнесла она.

– Да, в некотором роде, – сурово заявила Люси.

– Это не может быть правдой! – закричала Анжела. – Френсис бы не посмел!

Люси смерила её таким взглядом, какой, подумал Берти, она приберегала лишь для насекомых.

Анжела закрыла рот и переключила внимание на Берти.

– Ну и что нам теперь делать? Конечно, я хочу помочь, но... Хильдебрант. – Её передёрнуло.

– Ну, вперёд, идите и откажитесь от завещания! – окрысилась Люси. – Мне не нужна ваша помощь!

– На самом деле, – сказал Берти, – нужна. Успокойся, сестричка. – Он положил руку на её плечо и сел рядом. – Анжела пытается все обмозговать; мы все пытаемся. Ладно?

– Сэр?

Голос Дживса поразил всех так, словно сквозь честерфилд пропустили электрический ток, и все три седока подпрыгнули на дюйм в воздух. Всё это время Дживс вёл себя тихо, словно церковная мышь, и даже Берти практически забыл о присутствии камердинера, прячущегося в тёмном углу комнаты и лицезреющего разворачивающуюся перед ним небольшую драму.

– Да, Дживс? – сказал Берти, как только его сердце перестало стучать набатом.

– Я прочёл все детали соглашения, сэр, и полагаю, что знаю способ, как мисс Треверс может выполнить её часть сделки, не становясь женой мистера Глоссопа.

– В самом деле? – просияла Анжела. – Я знала, что ты придумаешь выход, Дживс! Давай так и поступим!

– Что ж, мисс, – очень осторожно произнёс Дживс, – возможно лучшим выходом будет, если вы выйдете за мистера Вустера.

Берти застыл. Его уже обвиняли в прошлом... сам Таппи, если уж на то пошло.., что он подбивает колья к его любимой кузине, но он легко давал отпор этим наговорам. А теперь, вот ведь ирония, он обнаружил себя в положении перспективного жениха.

– Сэр, вам нужно найти леди, доступную для брака, чтобы выполнить вашу часть соглашения, – напомнил ему Дживс. – Возможно, мисс Треверс будет более понимающей, чем большинство кандидаток.

Берти перегнулся через сестру, чтобы посмотреть на Анжелу. Казалось, её разрывала та же смесь ужаса и постепенно всё перевешивающей логики, которую чувствовал он сам.

– Ты не будешь сильно возражать, старушка? – спросил он. Это не лучшее предложение, которое он когда-либо делал, но оно было искренним.

Анжела беспомощно замахала руками, её ладони порхали словно птички.

– Дживс прав. В этом есть смысл. Все получат деньги, и мне не придется выходить за Хильдебранта.

Люси быстро переводила взгляд вправо и влево, и снова, и снова, оценивая брата и кузину.

– Ну? Что ты думаешь?

Анжела кивнула. Берти кивнул. Дживс кивнул. В воздухе, так сказать, повисло согласие.

Люси покинула квартиру в приподнятом настроении.

– Спасибо тебе, вам обоим, что делаете это, – сказала она, пока Дживс помогал ей надеть пальто. – Это много значит для меня и девочек.

– Не бери в голову, – сказал Берти.

– Сущий пустяк, – сказала Анжела, хотя её голос странно звучал.

Пока Дживс провожал Люсиль к двери, Берти повернулся к кузине и таинственным шёпотом произнёс:

– Анжела, я должен тебе сказать перед тем, как ты согласишься на эту безумную схему, что любой брак, в котором я приму участие, так сказать, наш брак, если ты, конечно, согласишься на эту схему, что полное безумие, но…

– Да?

– Ну, этот брак будет только на бумаге, ты же понимаешь. – Берти мужественно изучал свои переплетённые пальцы, которые определённо не выкручивали сейчас пальцы. – И, м-м-м, никаких детей и всего такого. Ты мне ужасно нравишься, конечно, и, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно, но…

– Берти. – Анжела положила руку поверх его сплетённых рук. – Я всё прекрасно понимаю. И полностью согласна.

– Ах. – Берти уронил руки со свистом облегчения. – Спасибо.

– Спасибо, что примешь на себя весь гнев Таппи, когда я разорву помолвку.

Улыбка Берти сползла с лица.

– Он ужасно рассердится на меня, не так ли? И я даже не смогу сказать ему, что это лишь представление. Не смогу утешить его уязвлённую гордость?

– Нет, лучше ничего не говорить, – улыбнулась Анжела и чмокнула его в щёку.

Берти поднял глаза и заметил, что Дживс стоит в коридоре. Он задумался о том, как много Дживс слышал. И какие сделал выводы.

 

Наступила суббота, а, значит, воскресенье было уже завтра. Обычно этот факт не тревожил бы Берти, но воскресенье означало день, когда его заставят одним махом стать женихом женщины и разлучат с верным камердинером. Слишком серьёзный удар для нервной системы.

Дживс вошёл в спальню с утренним чаем в обычное время. Берти уже проснулся, он не спал уже несколько часов, сон никак к нему не шёл. Голова пухла от мыслей, что воскресное утро будет последним, когда Дживс приносит ему чай. Затем Берти осознал, что за последним чаем последует последний раз, когда Дживс наполнит ему ванну, последний раз, когда Дживс известит его о погоде, последний раз, когда Дживс поможет ему одеться и последний раз, когда он накроет стол к завтраку.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – произнёс Дживс, как делал всегда, быстро и аккуратно ставя чашку чая на прикроватный столик. Всё это время Берти не сводил с него взгляд, он отчаянно жаждал рассказать ему всё. Но нельзя просто выпалить такое своему камердинеру. "Я буду скучать по тебе". Это смутит обе стороны, если говорить настолько откровенно и, кроме того, "Я буду скучать по тебе" лишь частично покрывало тот пласт чувств, который на самом деле испытывал Берти. "Я буду скучать по тебе" в этой ситуации было эквивалентом тому, если кто-нибудь сказал бы капитану Титаника: "Послушай-ка, на нижних палубах немного сыровато". Они даже близко не описывали его реальные чувства.

Поэтому Берти следовал привычному утреннему моциону, но был лишь тенью самого себя. Знание, что этот день был последним полноценным днем, когда Дживс будет рядом, было слишком болезненным. Временами сердце будто разрывалось в лохмотья, например, когда Дживс выложил галстук цвета морской волны с зелёным, тот, который Берти купил на прошлой неделе и любил как брата, тот самый, от вида которого Дживс сразу сморщил нос.

– Сегодня этот галстук, Дживс? – спросил Берти, пропуская изделие между пальцами.

Дживс кивнул.

– Если только вы не предпочтёте другой, сэр?

– Нет, нет, он… Мне нравится этот галстук, Дживс. – Берти завязал его вокруг шеи. – Он идеален.

Дживс шагнул вперёд, чтобы выполнить свои обязанности. Он повязал галстук в идеальный виндзорский узел. Берти обычно нравился половинчатый-в, но возможно, подумал он, Дживс тоже чувствовал вес последнего дня на своих плечах и хотел отметить его соответствующим образом.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – прошептал Берти, теребя узел галстука.

– Рад был помочь, сэр, – ответил Дживс с серьёзностью, подходящей моменту. – Как и всегда.

Тут выдержка Берти почти рухнула. Он подумал, что мог бы просто обернуть руки вокруг шеи Дживса. Он мог бы расплакаться на его груди и испортить чёрный шёлк его жилета. Он мог бы рухнуть на колени и умолять его остаться.

– Я… я чувствую, что должен предупредить тебя, Дживс, моя выдержка вот-вот рухнет, – сказал Берти, сглаживая, как мог, дрожь в голосе. Он обнял себя руками за плечи, чтобы не вцепиться в своего камердинера.

– Моя тоже, сэр. – Дживс повернулся и завозился со свёрнутыми носками. Берти вообразил, что увидел следы какой-то эмоции на его лице, прямо перед тем, как он отвернулся. – Однако я не могу бросить отца, как и вы не можете бросить сестру.

– Нет, полагаю, что нет. – Берти уткнулся взглядом в ковёр, устыдившись, что идея повернуться спиной ко всему этому чёртовому бардаку посетила его голову.

Дживс снова повернулся к Берти, и он ясно увидел красноту в его глазах.

– Вы будете сегодня обедать в клубе, сэр?

– Чёрт возьми, Дживс! Конечно нет! – Берти отпустил свои плечи и всплеснул руками. – Ты не можешь притворяться, будто этот день такой же, как все! Это Последний День. В это же время завтра тебя уже здесь не будет, и я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь в связи с этим, Дживс, но лично я хочу… ну…

– Взять от оставшегося времени всё возможное, сэр? – предположил Дживс.

– Да! – Берти чувствовал, как внутри него вскипает отчаянье, что неминуемо сделает его немного истеричным, но ему было всё равно. Если было время сойти с ума, то оно пришло. – Я хотел бы блаженствовать в твоей дживсовости, если позволишь, так, чтобы в следующем месяце, когда мы с Анжелой будем завтракать, сидя друг напротив друга, а тебя не будет на горизонте, я мог бы как по волшебству представить эту сцену у себя в голове. Меня пугает мысль, что я могу однажды забыть, как ты перетекаешь из угла в угол, или твой голос, когда ты растолковываешь поэзию, или запах твоего одеколона, или то, как твои брови…

Дживс сжал руки Берти. Берти опустил глаза на их соединённые пальцы и ладони. Это было неожиданно. Дживс, как и большинство камердинеров, ограничивал количество личных контактов до минимума. Случайное прикосновение было самым большим, на что можно было надеяться. То, как он выдернул сигарету из губ Берти (это было только вчера) было до сих пор самым интимным жестом, которым удостоил своего господина Дживс.

– Сэр, – Дживс заговорил низким голосом, тише, чем даже его обычный утренний голос. – Я клянусь вам, что всё, что вы сейчас чувствуете, взаимно.

Берти был на грани слёз.

– Не всё, Дживс. Ты знаешь, что не всё, черт тебя дери.

Дживс кивнул в его изящной уверенной манере.

– Я не решаюсь поправлять вас, сэр, но да, всё. – Его рука поднялась, чтобы приласкать покрасневшую щёку Берти.

– Не надо, – прохрипел Берти, но это было неправдой, поэтому слова вышли слабыми и хилыми и были проигнорированы. Большой палец Дживса коснулся его скулы прикосновением мягким, как шёлк.

– Мне так жаль, сэр. Я неверно предположил, что у нас достаточно времени. Теперь его у нас совсем нет, и мне нужно винить в этом только свою гордость.

Глаза Берти закрылись, и он зарылся лицом в теплоту грубой руки Дживса.

– Я иногда удивлялся, когда твоя рука слегка касалась моей. Думал, что Дживс не коснётся случайно. Ведь всё, что он делает, продуманно, – прошептал Берти. – Чёрт возьми, ты никогда ни слова мне не говорил.

– Нет, сэр, не говорил, – глухо согласился Дживс. Он глубоко вздохнул и провёл пальцами по свежевыбритой скуле Берти. – Мне нужно упаковать вещи к отъезду. Я буду в своей комнате, если вам что-то понадобится. – Дживс уронил руки и неожиданно повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Берти моргнул на пустое место перед глазами, затем боковым зрением заметил кончик фалды, выплывающей из комнаты.

– Дживс! – Берти потянулся и схватил его за локоть. – Прекрати говорить эту чушь, – почти прорычал он. Повернул Дживса лицом к себе, и тон его голоса практически сравнялся с охотничьим криком тёти Далии. – Мы и так потратили впустую уйму времени! Я отказываюсь провести последние двадцать четыре часа рядом с тобой, дующимся в своей берлоге. Ты говоришь, мои чувства взаимны, Дживс. Если так, то почему ты не разваливаешься на части? Потому что мысль, что я никогда больше не увижу тебя!.. Она сводит меня с ума!

– Что бы вы хотели, чтобы я сделал? – спросил Дживс. – Провёл день в вашей постели, в ваших объятиях, зная, что это никогда не повторится? – Его низкий голос, который был достаточно громким, чтобы перекричать голос Берти, упал до болезненного шёпота. – Зачем ещё сильнее мучить друг друга?

Сказав это, Дживс ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Берти провёл остаток дня в постели, полностью одетым, его галстук цвета морской волны в яростную полоску валялся скомканным. Он думал о Дживсе, мерцающем по квартире, приводящим всё в порядок в последний раз и его кровь кипела. Он ничего не потеряет с уходом Дживса, оказавшегося таким лжецом. Ведь только лжец сначала объявит о своих tendre, а потом найдёт в себе силы оставить объект своего о., чтобы пойти вытирать пыль. Лжец, а может ещё и трус.

Слёзы так и не пришли. Они копились и копились в глубине глаз Берти, но он не позволил им вытечь. Возможно, размышлял он, тётя Агата была права во всём с самого начала, и теперь она могла, наконец, получить то, чего хотела.

Следующее утро было встречено гробовой тишиной. Дживс пытался вести себя как обычно, но Берти резко отклонил предложения обеда и ужина, как и вчера. Берти не произнёс ни слова, лишь отвернулся и уставился в дальнюю стену, когда Дживс вошёл с чашкой чая. Когда Дживс объявил, что ванна готова, Берти даже не снял с себя пижаму. Он продолжал сидеть к Дживсу спиной, пока, наконец, камердинер не покинул спальню с тихим грустным:

– Очень хорошо, сэр.

Берти мылся молча и без привычной помощи своего слуги. Когда он вернулся в спальню в нижнем белье, Дживс ждал его с дневным нарядом. Он держал белую мягкую верхнюю рубашку распахнутой, но Берти нерешительно замер, злобно уставившись на неё.

Дживс опустил рубашку и уныло ссутулился.

– Моё сердце уже разбито, сэр, – сказал он. – Однако если причинение мне боли приносит вам успокоение, то можете продолжать, сколько пожелаете.

– Мне нужно было успокоение вчера, – сказал Берти, слова срывались с его губ, словно шпильки. – А теперь ты предпочитаешь, чтобы мы были жестоки друг по отношению к другу? Дай мне рубашку, Дживс. – Берти вырвал одежду из рук камердинера и засунул руки в рукава.

– Сэр, мне жаль, если вы посчитали мои действия бессердечными. В мои намерения только входило уберечь вас…

– Считай, что уберёг, Дживс. – Берти яростно застёгивал рубашку. – Уберёг для жизни полной рабского поклонения холодному мёртвому сердцу.

– Сэр!

Пальцы Берти с силой дёрнули последнюю запонку, и она упала на ковер с тихим стуком.

– Что, Дживс?!

– Я… я не уверен, что вы понимаете, как глубоко ваши слова ранят меня, – сказал Дживс. Он опустился на колени и поднял перламутровую запонку с пола. Берти вырвал её у него из пальцев и прикрепил обратно на место.

– Возьми свой саквояж в офис поверенного, – сказал Берти. – Ты можешь уехать сразу после завершения дела. – Его взгляд был упрямо сосредоточен на рубашке, а не на смотрящем на него Дживсе.

– Мне жаль, сэр, – произнёс Дживс, всё ещё не поднимаясь на ноги. – Я пытался действовать в ваших интересах.

– Ну, больше тебе не придется. С сегодняшнего дня это не твоя работа, – пробормотал Берти, хватая брюки и натягивая их. – На этом всё, Дживс. Иди готовься к отъезду.

Дживс поднялся на ноги, но не повернулся к двери. Он попытался снова:

– Сэр, прошу…

– На этом всё, Дживс.

Дживс молча стоял и смотрел, как его господин натягивает жилет. Он долгое мгновение изучал Берти, затем повернулся к двери. На пороге он помедлил. Его высокая стройная фигура слегка покачивалась, а руки лежали на дверной ручке, словно ища в ней опору. Берти наблюдал за всем этим в полноразмерном зеркале, пока поправлял галстук. Его пальцы нерешительно мялись на узле, а сердце сжималось от вида Дживса на пороге. Его собственный Дживс, которым он дорожил и о котором глубоко заботился. Как легко они причиняют друг другу боль, подумал Берти. Это казалось неправильным, совсем неправильным. Берти открыл рот, не уверенный, что ему сказать, но вместо него заговорил Дживс.

– Я поймаю такси, сэр. Машина будет ждать на улице. Когда вы будете готовы, сэр, – сказав это, он ушёл.

Затем была абсолютно молчаливая поездка на такси. Безмолвное мраморное лобби, когда они вошли внутрь. Странная тишина в течение поездки на лифте. Берти никогда не находился такое продолжительное время в присутствии камердинера, не произнеся ни единого слова.  
Дживс открыл дверь в кабинет поверенного для Берти, и хотя они зашли вместе, сразу же разошлись в противоположных направлениях. Кузены уже были там. Клод глянул на саквояж Дживса.

– Молодчина, Дживс! Мы знали, что ты не подведешь! – воскликнул он. – Только дурак откажется от тридцати тысяч фунтов, да?

Дживс не ответил. Он поставил саквояж на пол и занял один из деревянных стульев. Анжела наблюдала за этим, потом повернулась, чтобы поприветствовать Берти.

– Всё в порядке? – спросила она, когда он сел на стул рядом с ней.

– Да, да, все нормально. Как Таппи? – поинтересовался Берти.

– Злится, – последовал ответ.

– Вот как.

Люсиль вошла и сняла шляпку. Берти кивнул ей, и она кивнула в ответ. Все неуютно поежились.

Наконец вошел Толби, выглядя вспотевшим и внушительным. Он промокнул лоб большим платком размером со скатерть.

– Ах, славно! Отлично! Все на месте. – Толби расположился на своем троне за столом и порылся в бумагах. – По выжидающим выражениям ваших лиц я вижу, что все вы готовы согласиться на условия, да?

– Безусловно! – сказал Бонзо. Он повернулся к Берти. – Отличная идея жениться на Анжеле. Дживс придумал?

Берти не собирался отвечать, но Толби всё равно прервал разговор. Он прочистил горло, нарочито глядя на Бонзо ("Кхм-кхм-кхм") и внимание присутствующих снова вернулось к поверенному.

– А теперь, – Толби помахал грудой бумаг, толщиной в большой палец, – все должны подписать этот документ, в котором каждый получатель подтверждает, что согласен на перечисленные условия. Вы можете просмотреть его, но это точная копия, что я сделал для каждого из…

– Извините, – перебил его высокий голос.

Вся комната повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Юстаса.

– Да? – гаркнул Толби, явно недовольный, что его снова прервали.

– Ну, просто...ой, да чёрт с этим. – Юстас втянул голову в плечи и почесал заднюю часть покрасневшей шеи. – Я хотел сказать, прежде чем всё окончательно и бесповоротно завершится, что не подпишу эту штуку.

– Что?! – закричал Бонзо.

– Нет! – воскликнула Люсиль.

– Ты спятил? – Клод схватил брата за руку и грубо её потряс. – Нам нужны эти деньги, Юстас! Мы согласились!

– Нет, это ты согласился, – огрызнулся Юстас. – Ты даже не спросил меня, что я думаю. Я ненавижу Южную Африку и ненавижу импортно-экспортный бизнес, и я не хочу возвращаться в это гадкое место и работать в этой гадкой компании ещё пять или десять лет.

– Не глупи, – прорычал Клод. – Мы должны держаться вместе.

– Нет, не должны. Я самостоятельный человек, знаешь ли. Мы не сиамские близнецы! – Юстас вскочил на ноги, хватая зонтик. – Я хочу остаться в Лондоне. Я хочу найти работу, которую не ненавижу всем сердцем. Если для этого я должен отказаться от десяти тысяч фунтов, что ж, я с радостью это сделаю.

– Юстас! – закричал Клод, но тот уже выскочил за дверь. Клод бросился за ним, оставляя остальных сидеть в ошеломлённом молчании. Братья так и не вернулись.

– Ну и ну, – вздохнул Толби. Он посмотрел на карманные часы, а потом снова на документы. – Боюсь, на этом всё. Распоряжения аннулируются.

Бонзо посмотрел на сестру. Она ласково потрепала его по коленке. Люси закрыла лицо руками. Берти чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, поэтому он пересел к ней и обнял за плечи. Её сотрясали тихие рыдания.

– Не волнуйся, Люси. У нас всё наладится. Всё будет хорошо, – тихо заверил её Берти. Он поднял голову, инстинктивно ища глазами Дживса, и увидел, как тот выскальзывает за дверь с саквояжем в руке. – Я сейчас вернусь. Просто посиди здесь минутку.

Берти рванулся в коридор.

– Дживс! – крикнул он, заметив, как тот направляется к лестнице. – Дживс, куда ты уходишь? – спросил Берти, подбегая к нему.

– Полагаю, мне было сказано уйти сразу после заседания, сэр. – Голос камердинера звучал отдалённо, будто с холодной безжалостной земли, но Берти не обратил на это внимания.

– Да, но разве ты не слышал? Сделку отменили. Всё снова может быть как прежде, – улыбка Берти вышла кривоватой, но попытка не пытка. – Почему бы нам не отвезти Люси на Беркли Сквер? Она выглядит так, будто нуждается в одном из твоих особых коктейлей.

Дживс поднял голову и посмотрел на Берти сокрушающим взглядом тёмных глаз. В них была такая боль, которую Берти не мог и вообразить. Дживс был мастером прятать малейший намек на эмоции, и эта демонстрация поразила Берти в самое сердце. Дживс молча водрузил котелок на голову и стал спускаться вниз по лестнице.

Берти последовал за ним, слегка спотыкаясь на узких ступенях.

– Дживс, пожалуйста! Слушай, я… извини меня за то, что я сказал тебе этим утром! Я был не в своей тарелке из-за всего этого. Дживс, да выслушай же меня! – Берти схватил его за руку, как только они достигли маленькой лестничной площадки. – Наверно, я думал, что если буду вести себя как настоящий мерзавец, расставание будет куда более лёгким. Поступок был отвратительным, признаю, но что сделано, то сделано.

Дживс рассматривал своего бывшего нанимателя твёрдым пронизывающим взглядом.

– Так, значит, вы в самом деле не имели в виду то, что сказали? Ни в малейшей степени?

Колебание Берти было само по себе ответом. Он уставился на кончики отлично отполированных ботинок, подыскивая слова, которые никак не приходили на ум.

Дживс, казалось, замкнулся изнутри.

– Прощайте, сэр, – сказал он, и продолжил идти вниз по лестнице. Берти наблюдал, как он уходит, не чувствуя под собой ног.

 

Неделю спустя.

Рейчел штопала фартук, когда услышала стук в дверь. Открыв дверь, она обнаружила хорошо одетого джентльмена с темно-русыми волосами и очень голубыми глазами, сгорбленно держащего шляпу.

– Приветик, – сказал он. – Вы Рейчел? Я ищу Дживса.

– Реджинальда? – спросила Рейчел, потому что в её жизни было довольно много Дживсов, но она решила, что молодой человек был, вероятно, бывшим нанимателем её брата.

Берти кивнул.

– Да, моё имя Бертрам У. Вустер.

– Я знаю, кто вы, – сказала Рейчел. – Реджа сейчас нет дома.

Берти переступил с ноги на ногу. В самом деле, переступил с ноги на ногу. Рейчел думала, что так ведут себя только на театральной сцене.

– М-м-м, пожалуйста, это очень важно, – взмолился он.

Рейчел скрестила руки на пышной груди.

– Мне жаль, но его всё ещё нет дома.

– Это потому что он не хочет видеть меня? Если так, то я понимаю, – добавил он. – Я только хотел кое-что ему передать.

Рейчел хотела было повторить свой ответ, но тут её взгляд упал на кого-то, стоящего за плечом гостя. Берти повернулся и увидел стоявшего на тротуаре Дживса. Он был всё ещё одет в камердинерские шмотки и шляпу-котелок. Берти словно увидел привидение.

– Дживс, – выдохнул он. А потом собрался с духом, – ты получил мою телеграмму? Мне ужасно жаль, что я объявился у твоей сестры вот так, но, как я уже говорил твоей превосходной и достойной сестре, у меня была очень важная причина поговорить с тобой.

– Отвечая на ваш вопрос, сэр, да, я получил ваши телеграммы. Но не открывал их. – Дживс наклонил голову. – Поиск нового места занимает все моё время.

Берти оглянулся через плечо на Рейчел, которая всё ещё стояла в проходе словно гладиатор. Он предположил, что она достаточно осведомлена о сложившихся обстоятельствах, и поэтому заговорил открыто.

– Слова были сказаны, Дживс, и я стыжусь их. Но то, что я должен сказать тебе сегодня, не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что произошло, или к твоей работе или к любой другой услуге, которую ты мог бы сделать для меня и за меня. Дело совсем в другом, и поверь, я бы не стал преследовать тебя, если бы это не был вопрос жизни и смерти. – Он спустился по лестнице и вздохнул. – Пожалуйста, пойдём со мной в квартиру. Это займёт всего несколько минут.

Казалось, Дживс ментально обменялся парой слов с сестрой, которая кивнула ему, прежде чем он, наконец, согласился. В квартиру на Беркли Сквер они вернулись в напряжённом молчании. Когда они приехали, в кресле у пианино сидела Люсиль и потягивала коктейль.

– Ах, ты наконец нашёл его, – сказала она. – Теперь не будешь ли ты так любезен, брат мой, рассказать мне, что это за секрет у тебя такой?

При упоминании секрета Дживс замер на полпути. Берти оглянулся на него и покачал головой, что одновременно говорило "вовсе нет" и "как ты мог такое подумать?".

– Я хотел, чтобы вы оба были здесь, – сказал Берти, направляясь к письменному столу. – Так как счёл это необходимым. Этот для тебя, Люси, – он достал толстый конверт из ящика. – А этот твой, Дживс, – Берти раздал конверты и отступил на шаг. – Ну, вперёд. Открывайте.

Дживс и Люси достали документы из конвертов и около минуты читали в тишине. Берти воспользовался возможностью закурить сигарету.

Спустя несколько мгновений чтения Дживс резко поднял на него взгляд.

– Сэр? Что... что это значит?

Люси реагировала медленнее, её глаза вглядывались в одни и те же строчки снова и снова.

– Документ о продаже, документ о продаже... Что всё это значит, Берти? Хертфордшир? – Она вскинула голову. – Берти! Ты же этого не сделал! Скажи мне, что ты не продал фамильное поместье!

Берти мусолил сигарету в дрожащих пальцах.

– Продал. Большую его часть. На оформление бумаг ушло несколько дней. Его купил один славный американец. Очевидно, сделал кучу денег на консервах.

Люси вскочила на ноги и за секунду пересекла гостиную. Подойдя к Берти вплотную, она ударила его по лицу. Громкий звук удара эхом пронёсся по комнате, и Берти отшатнулся, едва успев ухватиться рукой о буфет.

– Это всё, что осталось от папы и мамы! – закричала Люси. – Как ты мог!

Берти нерешительно прикоснулся пальцами ко рту, проверяя наличие крови.

– Пресвятые небеса, Люси, прочти чёртовы бумаги, ладно? Я продал его ради тебя и девочек! – Он посмотрел на своего бывшего камердинера, стоявшего с каменным выражением лица. – И ещё ради Дживса.

Люси моргнула.

– Я не понимаю.

Дживс заговорил, всё ещё изучая содержимое своего конверта.

– По всей видимости, мистер Вустер сохранил два участка земли бывшего поместья, на каждом из которых находится гостевой домик. Один из них записан на моё имя, – мягко сказал он.

Берти кивнул.

– А другой для тебя, Люси. Там также должен быть чек для каждого из вас. Это не тридцать тысяч фунтов, но это всё, что я смог извлечь из сделки, поделенное на двоих. – Он снова коснулся губ, проверяя их опухшее состояние. – Так что видите, вы будете соседями. Между вами будет несколько акров, но всё же. Думал, вам может быть интересно это узнать.

Казалось, Люси и Дживс потеряли дар речи, поэтому Берти продолжал бормотать.

– Я поспрашивал в альма-матер тёти Агаты, школе Притчетт для юных леди, и они согласились принять девочек по меньшей стоимости обучения, так как тётя А. щедро помогала школе в прошлом. Так что об этом я позаботился. – Он повернулся к Дживсу. – Местность там весьма приятная, если твой отец фанат птиц. К несчастью моря там нет, но я припоминаю неплохое озеро неподалеку от твоего коттеджа. Возможно, там водится форель или что-нибудь в этом роде. Надеюсь, подойдёт.

Люси вслепую нащупала кресло позади себя а затем рухнула в него.

– Я… я думала, мне придётся вернуться в Индию на следующей неделе, – сказала она. А затем вскинулась, – ох, Берти, прости, что я ударила тебя! Я была так зла. Я понятия не имела, что делаю.

– Всё в порядке, сестричка. Мы все совершаем ошибки. – Берти поднял взгляд на Дживса. Лицо камердинера было абсолютно непроницаемым. Берти сдулся от его вида. – Тебе не нравится, Дживс? Я просто...ну, хотел всё исправить. Для твоего отца. И это всё, что я сумел придумать.

Дживс повернулся к Люсиль.

– Мадам, могу я принести вам пальто?

Люсиль нахмурилась.

– Пальто? Почему мне нужно?..

– Вы получили большое количество волнующих новостей, и я уверен, у вас впереди много забот, чтобы подготовить к ним ваших детей и няню. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне. – Дживс помог леди подняться из кресла и отвёл её в коридор.

– Да, да, полагаю, я должна переварить всё и приступить к делу. Не могу же я вечно оставаться в этом отеле, – пробормотала Люсиль.

– Очень хорошо, мадам, – сказал Дживс, помогая ей надеть пальто и провожая до двери. После ухода Люси он закрыл входную дверь, а затем повернулся к Берти. – Мне показалось, что мы должны поговорить с глазу на глаз, сэр, – объяснил он.

Берти нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Его рука снова коснулась покрасневшей щеки, а в глазах застыло недоверие.

– Ты ведь не собираешься тоже мне врезать, да?

– Позвольте мне принести для вас лёд, сэр. – Он отвёл Берти в кухню и усадил в кресло, где тот мог бы удобно разместиться, пока Дживс прикладывал к пострадавшей щеке завернутую в кухонное полотенце горсть льда.

– Спасибо, Дживс, – сказал Берти, поморщившись от прикосновения холода к воспалённой коже. Но когда по щеке начало растекаться онемение, он расслабился.

– Сэр, ваше предложение чрезвычайно щедрое, – сказал Дживс, – настолько, что я не смею принять его.

Берти вздохнул. Он этого боялся.

– Потребовалось огромное количество жульничества с моей стороны, чтобы всё сработало, Дживс. Пожалуйста, просто прими дом и деньги, ладно?

– Мне жаль, но я не могу.

Берти закрыл глаза, снова борясь со слезами.

– Есть так много того, что я хотел бы дать тебе, Дживс, но каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь это сделать, ты протягиваешь мне всё обратно.

– Ох, сэр...

– Моё сердце – это одно. Я не могу вменять тебе в вину, что ты его не хочешь. – Берти шмыгнул носом. – Но эти деньги, этот коттедж, это просто вещи, Дживс. Никаких обязательств. Ты не должен мне и пенни. И пожалуйста, не думай, что это способ привязать тебя к себе! – Берти распахнул глаза, встревоженный этой мыслью. – Ты никогда не увидишь меня, если не захочешь! Просто возьми деньги ради отца. И клянусь, я никогда не омрачу порог твоей двери.

Берти чувствовал, что был на грани обморока. Комната вращалась, а огни ослепительно сверкали. Затем всё остановилось. Дживс опустился перед ним и положил голову на колени Берти. Руки Дживса обвились вокруг его талии, и казалось, всё его тело дрожало. Пакет со льдом упал на пол.

– Дживс? – Берти коснулся пальцами блестящих черных волос на затылке Дживса. Они были мягкими и скользкими от тоника. – Дживс, что-то не так?

– Как мне всё исправить? – пробормотал Дживс в бедро Берти. – Прошу, прошу, сэр, просто скажите мне как. Я не могу видеть вас таким. Моё сердце разбилось на миллион кусочков, когда я слушал вас. – Его руки стиснули талию Берти словно лиана, обвивающая дерево. – Вы действительно верите, что я ничего не чувствую к вам, и всё же вы продали ваш родовой дом, чтобы облегчить мою ношу. Я не понимаю, сэр. Пожалуйста, помогите мне понять.

Берти зарылся пальцами в волосы Дживса по-настоящему, успокаивая его, словно животное.

– Таков уж я есть, полагаю. Я должен был помочь тебе, если мог, и неважно, что случилось. Твоей вины в том, что ты не хочешь меня так, как я тебя хочу, нет.

Дживс поднял голову и схватил Берти за лацканы пиджака.

– Но я хочу вас! Я люблю вас всей душой и всем существом, и я мечтал о вас сотню раз! И если вы не позволите мне поцеловать вас прямо сейчас…

Берти наклонил голову и, хотя его губы все ещё болели от удара Люси, он очень энергично поцеловал Дживса. Вскоре, ощутив необходимость в глотке воздуха, он оторвался от таких долгожданных губ и прислонился лбом к его лбу.

– Тебе не нужно моё разрешение, Дживс. Никогда, – сказал Берти.

Дживс кивнул, его глаза были всё ещё крепко закрыты, будто смакуя воспоминание об их первом поцелуе.

– Я люблю тебя, Дживс. Ты знаешь это, не так ли?

Ещё один кивок.

Они снова поцеловались и снова, пока Берти не зашипел от боли. Очевидно, у его сестры был отличный правый хук.

– Пойдёмте, сэр. Вы должны отдохнуть в постели. Я намажу вашу щёку успокаивающим кремом. – Дживс поднялся на ноги и помог встать Берти.

– Дживс, как ты думаешь, раз уж я буду в постели… – Берти прикусил губу. – Ничего слишком неуместного, уверяю тебя! Я просто подумал, ну...

Дживс взял руки Берти в свои.

– Должен ли я лечь рядом с вами, сэр, слушать ваше дыхание и прижимать вас к себе?

Берти вспыхнул и улыбнулся.

– Ты знаешь, Дживс, что это всё, что я действительно хотел в тот день, когда у нас состоялась та ссора? То, как ты отреагировал, я подумал, что ты решил, что я хочу чего-то непристойного. Наверно, это ранило меня сильнее, чем всё остальное, потому что я предположил, что тебе была противна эта мысль.

Дживс поцеловал его в шею.

– Возможно утром, когда мы хорошо отдохнем и будем менее изнурены, я докажу вам, как именно эта мысль привлекает меня.

– О-о. Мне нравится, как это звучит, – Берти нахмурился, – а ещё нам нужно будет обсудить твоего отца и сколько свободного времени тебе будет нужно, чтобы заботиться о нём... и должен ли я жить здесь или с тобой, или рядом с тобой. Что подумает твой отец о молодом господине, постоянно торчащем рядом? Я не хочу казаться бесчувственным, но, возможно, его глухота сыграет нам на руку. Я… я хочу сказать, с точки зрения хранения секретов и всего такого, а не… э-э-э... всякого неприличного…

Ещё один нежный поцелуй коснулся его губ.

– Ложитесь рядом со мной, – мягко сказал Дживс. – Наши волнения могут подождать до утра.

За пределами квартиры Лондон, наконец, сделал выбор. Оглушительный ливень обрушился на город. Но Берти не обратил на это внимания, как, впрочем, и Дживс.

Конец


End file.
